From Present to Past
by Godwyn
Summary: Ryan and Alley, two complete opposite teenagers, are stuck together on a trip to Tokyo, Japan... Which turns into a trip to Feudal Japan... Please bare with the first chapter, there HAS to be an introduction. . its also cowritten.


I do not own Inuyasha and never will… There's my copyright!

It was time for graduation for the senior class of 2006! Lincoln High School had put together a fund to send the two winning students of the raffle to Japan for a two-month stay at a five star hotel. The star- quarterback Ryan and his girlfriend, Jessica had high hopes on winning, because they bought the most tickets... but fate always has her way... They will make a journey that will change their lives forever… A journey to feudal Japan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to Japan, bitches!" Ryan said, smiling. Ryan was incredibly handsome, he stood about six feet tall and weighed a good one-hundred ninety pounds. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"We'll have some alone time…" Jessica, his hott, cheerleader girl said, giggling. She gave him a wink and he returned it with a very cheesy smile.

"Heh..." where the only words Ryan could come up with.

Standing some feet behind the couple was Alley, the school anime geek. She was about five foot two inches tall. She was attractive, but none of the girls every paid attention to her because they were to obsessed with themselves, the other popular girls and their boyfriends. She sighed, she had no idea why she had put that ticket in. She knew her chances of winning were slim to none, what with that jock and his arm decoration he called a girlfriend buying most of the tickets. Even so she'd love to go to Japan, with all its culture and history filled with myths and legends, though she highly doubted Ryan would really care about such things.

As Ryan and Jessica are walking, Jessica bumps into Alley, "Watch it you skank!" Jessica sneered.

"Jesus, don't be so cold!" Ryan said, looking shocked at Jessica.

Jessica kissed him on the cheek to reassure him, "Don't worry about her… think about us… Think about Japan and the great times we'll have… Think about the future…"

"The drawing is in a couple of minutes anyway..." Ryan said, a little disappointed knowing that she was mean to somebody without a good reason.

Alley sneered back, "Heh...bitchy cheerleaders..." she mumbled as she took a seat in the auditorium, to listen to the announcement of the winners. Ryan and Jessica sat with the 'cool' clique and listened as well

The announcement of the raffle winners was coming up soon. The school's principal got up on the stage with a megaphone, "Welcome to the annual Lincoln High raffle drawing! This year's prize is a round trip ticket to Tokyo, Japan and a reserved suite at a five star hotel!" He reached into the container with all of the raffle tickets and drew one, "Winner number one… Ryan Buchannon!"

There is a bunch of cheering, Ryan high fives a bunch of his friends and kisses Jessica on the lips. After the excitement settles down, the principal started to dig into the contained again and drew the next raffle. He cleared his throat and spoke into the megaphone, "Winner number two… Allison Svenson!"

The entire gym was quiet, nobody applauded, everybody just looked from Jessica, to Alley, then back to Jessica, "WHAT!" Jessica screamed, ending the long silence that had struck most of the students in the auditorium.

To say Alley was surprised would have been the biggest understatement of the century! She was in down right shock! She could believe that she had just won a wonderful trip to Japan! She was speechless. She just sat there… her face turned pale.

Both Ryan and Jessica stormed up to the principal, both of their faces where red with anger. Jessica got in his face and screamed, "Why didn't you draw my name! I had at least one-hundred raffles! You must have made a mistake!"

"I'm very sorry… I drew Allison's name…" the principal said, backing off a bit. He started to sweat, almost nobody crossed Ryan and lived to tell the tale.

"Why? Do you feel sorry for that sorry ass pathetic excuse for a girl? Give it to me! I want to be with my boyfriend!" Jessica screamed, taking another step toward the principal, who was visiably trembling with fear.

"Come on... she paid good money..." Ryan said in a calm voice, trying not to bring attention to himself.

The principal sighed, "Sorry… I can't… I drew her name fair and square…"

Alley was shaken out of her shock by that bitch once again insulting her. Something inside her started to boil. She stood up and walked up to the stage to claim her prize, which was her first class ticket. Once it was in her hand she turned to the girl who had insulted her.

Alley: Shit happens girl. Kami wasn't on your side today. She smirked then added But don't worry, I'm sure you'll gat some "alone" time when he gets back.

"You skank!" Jessica said casually, she walked in her ladylike fashion up to Alley and began to whisper in her ear, "If you lay on finger on Ryan, I swear, I will slit your throat." After she said that, she walked back to Ryan and put her arm around her.

"Sorry, babe... I'll just try and enjoy the trip..." Ryan said, sighing.

Alley smirked and walked past Jessica and quietly whispered into her ear, "Why, would I touch something that filth such as yourself as already laid claim to?" As she started to walk away, the bell rang and school was out. Alley left before Jessica could reply.

"Why that little bitch…" Jessica said to herself. Ryan had wandered off to go and torment the freshman, which he did so often. After he was satisfied, he ran after Alley.

"Wait up!" Ryan called, catching up with Alley, "I'm sorry if Jessica was being a bitch… She's not usually like this, you know…"

"Umm...are you talking to me?" Alley asked.

"I believe I am." Ryan said

"Oh...well its okay, I can deal with bitch...I mean... girls like that any day of the week." She said almost insulting his girlfriend which she did not want to do since she was about to spend a 12 hour plane ride and a 2 month vacation with this guy, so it wouldn't be wise to upset him.

"Well... To make it easier, how about I pick you up for the airport, so we wouldn't have to take two cars?" Ryan suggested, ignoring her comment, he knew what she really meant, but understood her.

"Cool, sounds good to me. Here's my address." Alley said writing it down on a sticky note and handing it to him.

"Okay! I think we're leaving next weekend!" Ryan said, smiling, He nodded to her and walked off to go and chat with some of his friends who were waiting for him.

The first week of summer past slowly for Alley, but it was a speedrace for Ryan, he spent it saying goodbye to his friends and his family… Well… that's what he told his dad… He was really out partying it out.

Ryan pulled up to Alley's house in his Cadillac Escalade and waited a few minutes. When he got sick of waiting, he got out of the car and knocked on her door, Alley's younger cousin Dylan, one of thew freshman Ryan constantly tormented, opened the door. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He's come to kill me!" he scremed as he ran to hide behind Alley, who dropped her bag near the door. Alley just cocked an eyebrow and looked to Ryan for an explanation as to her cousin's fearful state.

"Remember I said I wasn't going to beat you up... Mark is..." Ryan said with a laugh. Ironicaly, Mark came up behind Dylan and patted him on the shoulder, "Woah… Mark… how did you get here?"

Mark smiled at Dylan, "Hello, son…" He grabbed Dylan and threw him in the close, heavy pounding was heard.

"Heh...so that's why he's come home looking like dog meat almost every week. We will have to talk about that while on the plane. That will have to stop I'm afraid, for only I may have the honor of the ceremonial beating of my cousin." Alley said with a chuckle.

"Oh well... Don't worry about Dildo... come on, put your stuff in the backseat." Ryan said, Dildo was his nickname for Dylan. He picked up her bags, walked them to the Escalade and threw them in the backseat

"Yes well just don't kill him or scar him emotionally or physically." Alley said.

"I've already said goodbye to Jessica and my family, so the next stop is the Dallas Fort-Worth Airport." Ryan said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Alright! step on it! Japan here we come!" Alley said, smiling.

They drove to the airport without much resistance from the traffic. As soon as they were there, Ryan parked the car in the parking garage, they checked their baggage, went through security and soon boarded their plane. They made it at the perfect time, they had first class seats as well.

"We've got first class tickets!" Ryan said with a smile.

"Yeah that means the good food and Champaign." Alley said.

"Once we're in Tokyo, I get to see some sexy schoolgirls... " Ryan said with a cheesy grin, "What else is in Japan?"

Alley rolled her eyes, then spoke, "well there are a lot of shrines, and museums. But I'd really like to go to one shrine in particular, called the Higarashie shrine."

"The wha wha huh? " Ryan asked, clueless.

"Its a shrine that has a legend behind it. the legend of Inuyasha and the shikon jewel." Alley said, rolling her eyes oncemore.

"The legend of wha and the wha?" Ryan asked, once again clueless.

" Inuyasha! Jeez do you even open your history book in school?" Alley asked.

" Rarely... I just pay Ned to do my homework for me..." Ryan said with a smirk, "I guess I can go just for the hell of it."

" figures...alright then. its about the legendary journey this group made, traveling around Japan searching for the evil half demon Naraku and the shards from the shikon jewel." Alley said.

" Interesting... " Ryan said, with a somewhat sarcastic tone. All of the sudden, first class is called to board. " Come on!" Ryan walked and showed his passes to the person and boarded in the plane and took a seat in first class.

" I hope you realize its a 12 hour trip..." Alley said, going after him. Within a matter of minutes, the plane took off, bound for Tokyo, Japan… And a giant adventure.


End file.
